warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 29
Chapter description :Fireheart can't summon up a sense of triumph after his enemy leaves camp, and even feels a surprising pang of regret. He thinks that if Tigerclaw had chosen loyalty over ambition, his deeds could've been told to generations of kits. All around the ginger warrior chattering begins to break out, and he hears Runningwind question who the next deputy will be. Fireheart glances at Bluestar to see if she meant to make an announcement, but the leader slipped from his sight behind Highrock. Cloudpaw declares that he thinks his uncle should be deputy, but Darkstripe's eyes narrow and he asks if they'd ever accept a kittypet as their second-in-command. Whitestorm pushes between the apprentice and the dark warrior, growling that Bluestar will announce her choice at moonhigh according to tradition. Fireheart lets his shoulders relax as the white tom dashes off to join the other apprentices, and realizes that his kin didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. He notes that the older warriors, the ones who'd known Tigerclaw well, looked as if they world was ending. Fireheart walks across the clearing to Graystripe and Cinderpaw, and the gray warrior questions his friend if he'd want to be deputy. The ginger warrior says no, and comments that Bluestar would never choose him. :Fireheart queries how Graystripe's injuries are, and Cinderpaw replies that he'll be fine, but requests that he fetch Yellowfang to treat a scratched tongue. He pads over to the medicine clearing, but pauses for a moment as he hears an uncharacteristically soft tone in the medicine cat's voice. Fireheart hears Yellowfang tell Brokentail that he's going to be okay, but the tom snarls that his wounds still hurt. The she-cat explains that StarClan healed the wound that killed him, but not the others, which will take time to heal. Brokentail hisses at her to hurry up and give him something for the pain, so Yellowfang's voice turns icy cold as she tells him to eat some berries. Fireheart glances into the den and sees that they are deathberries, and goes to call out a warning, but is too late. He sees Yellowfang standing like a stone in from of the old tom, and she recounts the story about her coming to ThunderClan and earning their trust enough to become their medicine cat. She states that she knows he cares for nothing, but reveals that she is his mother. Brokentail scoffs at her, but she goes on to say that she was proud of him at one time, but once she'd found out he killed Raggedstar, she knew he'd destroy ShadowClan. Yellowfang says that she's going to put an end to his treachery, and tells the tom she's fed him deathberries. Brokentail's already weak struggles slowly fade, and Fireheart backs out of the den, unable to watch more. :Mindful of Cinderpaw's request, the ginger warrior forces himself to go back to the medicine den, and as he approaches the medicine cat raises her head. He sees pain in her eyes, but knows Yellowfang is strong and that her grief will not destroy her. She explains that she did everything she could, and Fireheart knows that he can't let her know he knows she's lying. The ginger warrior meows that Cinderpaw had sent him to fetch her to treat a scratched tongue, and Yellowfang replies that she'll be there when she's gotten the right herb. Fireheart watches as the medicine cat staggers back to her den, not looking back at Brokentail's unmoving body. :Fireheart thinks that he'll be unable to sleep, but as soon as he curls up in his nest he dreams of sitting beneath Silverpelt. He spots Spottedleaf, and she tells him that StarClan is calling him and to not be afraid. Fireheart is puzzled, and wonders if he's dying so that StarClan would come to fetch him. Fear jerks him awake, and the ginger warrior wonders if Spottedleaf had just prophesied his death. Fireheart realizes his chill is not only because of fear -- it's because there are no other cats in the den. He pushes out of the den into the clearing, and sees that most of the Clan had gathered around Highrock. Sandstorm approaches Fireheart and urgently mews that moonhigh has come and gone without Bluestar naming a deputy. He is stunned, and thinks worriedly that StarClan will be angry at them. Sandstorm lashes her tail in agitation, and says that Bluestar won't come out of her den, even though Whitestorm tried to talk to her. Fireheart points out that she's still shocked about Tigerclaw, but the she-cat retorts that she's still the leader and can't curl up in her den and forget about the Clan. The ginger warrior knows that she's right, but also feels sympathy for Bluestar. He knows how she'd loyally defended Tigerclaw against Fireheart's accusations, only for her to be proven wrong. :Bluestar stumbles out of her den and stands on Highrock, rasping that she will appoint ThunderClan's next deputy. She states that she says these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of her choice. Bluestar announces that the new deputy will be Fireheart, and the Clan freezes. Cloudpaw's shrill voice exclaims that he knew Fireheart would become deputy, but Darkstripe protests, commenting that they'll be mad if they have a kittypet as a second-in-command. A few cats, including Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Cinderpaw, congratulate the ginger warrior. Fireheart notices that other cats slip silently away, and he thinks that they must be shocked about Bluestar's choice. He calls out to Spottedleaf in his mind, asking how not to be afraid. Characters Major }} Minor *Bluestar *Cloudpaw *Darkstripe *Whitestorm *Graystripe *Cinderpaw *Brokentail *Yellowfang *Spottedleaf *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Silverstream *Raggedstar }} Ceremonies Deaths *Brokentail dies after he is fed deathberries. Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 29 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages